InuMakoto La mascota del ex club Iwatobi
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: Años después de la preparatoria, gracias a una apuesta, Makoto debe aceptar consumir una droga que le hará actuar como un cachorrito un fin de semana entero y ser la mascota (¿alguien digo sex pet?) de sus amigos de Iwatobi sin poder recordar nada. Lo que sus amigos no saben, es que en realidad está fingiendo estar inconsciente,para así... NSFW. LEMON. MAKOTO X (RIN, HARU, NAGISA)


**ADVIERTO CONTENIDO. PRINCIPALMENTE LA TRAMA VA DE LEMON Y HUMOR. **

**PAIRINGS: MAKONAGI, MAKOHARU, MAKORIN. REIGISA POCO RELEVANTE. **

**Me he tardado un buen par de días haciendo esto, aprecienlo, por favor T.T Un beso~**

* * *

Nagisa se sentía emocionado al respecto, y es que en realidad, nunca había escuchado en su vida una apuesta tan divertida como lo era esta.

La relación entre Haruka y Makoto se volvía cada vez más competitiva a pesar de que su insuperable amistad seguía intacta, y esta apuesta fue el broche de oro en cuanto a la relación de grupo. Entre conversaciones extrañas llegaron a este divertido acuerdo como una broma… O al menos era una broma hasta que los espectadores Nagisa y Rin se imaginaron las posibilidades al concretarlo en la vida real.

-Es la apuesta más ridícula que he escuchado en mi vida- se quejó Rei, acomodándose los lentes en ademán avergonzado de lo que hacían sus compañeros.

-Rei, tú eres primordial en esta apuesta- dijo Haru, desabotonándose la camisa antes de comenzar su competencia con Makoto- dime cómo funciona aquella sustancia y si es más seguro que fingirlo. Comenzaremos una vez que nos expliques.

Rei suspiró, desde que entró a la facultad de bioquímica hace unos cuantos años se veía forzado a darle explicaciones de este tipo a sus compañeros, como si él lo supiera todo.

-Claro que no es más seguro que fingirlo, Haru, es una completa ilegalidad y a su vez es arriesgado para la salud-respondió Rei- sería mucho más factible fingirlo y ya. ¿Te recuerdo que es ilegal?-insistió el peliazul. -Son drogas ilícitas, Haru, ya no se usan con fines terapéuticos desde hace décadas…

-¿Arriesgado?-preguntó Makoto asustado.

-Claro que sí, Makoto, primero que nada, el compuesto base de la inyección sería un compuesto cristalino, relacionado estrechamente con los alcaloides del cornezuelo del centeno, es decir algo similar o casi igual a la dietilamida de ácido lisérgico. Además…- Makoto lo interrumpió.

-Espera, ¿qué?-preguntó confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

-No uses palabras tan extrañas, Rei-chan- chilló Nagisa, aún con su voz de escolar que no había cambiado demasiado.

-Bien, una droga, Makoto, que altera los patrones de conducta…

-Alteración de los sentidos, ya entiendo- dijo Rin apuntando en una libreta que nadie supo de dónde había sacado.

-No te hagas, Rin, tú tampoco entiendes una mierda de lo que Rei está hablando- carraspeó Haru.

-A que no, es como el LSD, ¿no, Rei?-dijo Rin sonando engreído.

-Sí, Rin, muchas gracias- dijo Rei- Bien, a eso se le suma un aumento en los niveles de la oxitocina y testosterona para incrementar el deseo sexual…

-¿Deseo sexual? ¿De qué clase de mascota estamos hablando, Haru? ¡Esto no era parte de ningún trato!-se quejó Makoto tomando su ropa asustado y alejándose de la piscina.

-¡Claro que era parte del trato! Estoy emocionado por ver a Haru ganar esa competencia-dijo Nagisa con los ojos expectantes.

-¡¿A Haru?! ¿Quieres que yo sea la mascota? Nagisa, pensé que estabas de mi lado- se lamentó Makoto, seguido de hacer una mueca triste a ver si conseguía hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

-Nadie está de tu lado, Makoto, todos quieren tenerte de mascota, supéralo-dijo Haru. Todos asintieron, pero obviamente Makoto se negaba a aceptarlo- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en esta competencia, muchachos.

-Espera, yo no, yo quiero que gane Makoto-dijo Rin- serías una linda mascota, y podríamos incluso ponerte un collar con un colgante de caballa. Ya he visto unos lindos en una de esas tiendas para gatos en el distrito de la calle 9.

-Ya, ya. Será mejor que des la partida- dijo Haru yendo hasta su posición de salida junto a Makoto.

-En sus marcas- gritó Rin riendo en lo que iban a sus posiciones, indicando su collar de tiburón en ademán burlón- listos… ¡Ya!-dijo con la voz acelerada.

Haru y Makoto partieron y comenzaron a nadar competitivamente sin mirarse. Makoto braseaba como nunca, pues de ninguna manera quería perder esa apuesta. A Haru no le importaba, ya que sabía que aunque no diera su mejor esfuerzo ganaría de cualquier manera.

Ambos iban a toda velocidad, con las respiraciones agitadas y los ceños fruncidos… La tensión se notaba alrededor, y las miradas concentradas de los apostantes no podían ser más alentadoras.

-¡Haru-chan está por ganar!-gritó Nagisa mientras simultáneamente Haru alcanzaba la meta unos segundos antes que Makoto.

-¡No puede ser!-se quejó Makoto seguido de darse por vencido y golpeando el agua con agresividad, viendo a Haru ganar en su cara- ¡NO LO ACEPTO!

-¡Tenemos oficialmente una mascota!-chilló emocionado Nagisa, abrazado al del cabello color oliva y orbes esmeralda.

-Esta tarde arreglarás lo de la inyección, Rei-ordenó Haru- a lo de las siete.

-A las siete, ya, entendido-asintió Rei inclinando la cabeza.

Una vez que todos se habrían retirado, Makoto permaneció junto a Rei para buscar la instancia de hablar acerca de la apuesta.

-No voy a inyectarte nada, Makoto, tranquilo. – Makoto suspiró aliviado, parecía como si le hubiesen desatado la soga del cuello. -Sólo tienes que prometerme que fingirás muy bien… No quiero meterme en problemas con Haruka.

-Te prometo que lo haré bien-dijo el de cabello marrón abrazando a Rei, agradecido.

-Inyectarte eso sería matarte, Makoto, no hay sustancia que te haga actuar como un perro-rió el muchacho de lentes- Se lo han creído todo como buenos humanistas que son, sólo podría usarse hipnosis para eso, pero yo no creo en esas tonterías.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Makoto, quien no manejaba demasiado acerca de ciencias al estar completamente alejado de dedicarse a una profesión similar- Yo pensé que se podría.

-Sólo podría doparte un poco y ponerte cachondo, nada más que eso-agregó el peliazul.

Makoto sonrojó por los términos que el de orbes violeta utilizó y a su vez rió nervioso –Prometo que lo haré bien-dijo después.

La primera tarde la pasaría con Nagisa, que fue el que propuso en un principio la idea de la mascota. Sería desde la hora de la supuesta inyección hasta media noche. Luego se quedaría donde Haru, que a pesar de que apoyaba la apuesta, no se sentía emocionado al respecto. No le emocionaba el hecho de ver a su amigo actuar como la mascota del ex Iwatobi.

Nagisa esperaba expectante el tener a Makoto como mascota y no sabía qué se podría sentir, después de todo no lograba concebir el cómo actuaría una sustancia como esa en el cuerpo de su amigo ni qué lo llevaría a hacer.

Al ver al mayor entrar por su puerta, saltó de la cama tornándosele los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Mako-chan, ¿ya te inyectó Rei?-preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras Makoto permanecía sentado sobre sus talones en la alfombra.

Makoto no respondió, se limitó a cumplir con su palabra y mirar a Nagisa extrañado.

-¿Puedes entenderme, Mako-chan?-preguntó Nagisa acercándose.

Makoto sonrió, y no dijo nada. Entonces Nagisa sintió el poder sobre su amigo, que de inocencia pasaría a descubrir todo lo que alguna vez curioseó sobre Makoto.

-¡Ven aquí, Mako-chan!-gritó alegre Nagisa abriendo los brazos seguido de que Makoto se le abalanzara encima lamiéndole la cara. Makoto quería reír, pero Nagisa no sabía que él estaba consciente, entonces no importaba lo que hiciera… Era su oportunidad de hacer tonterías sin ser reprochado -¡Mako-chan!-rió Nagisa desesperando por las cosquillas -¡La cara no!-se quejó cubriéndose con los antebrazos haciendo que Makoto lamiera su cuello. ¿Querían una mascota? Una mascota tendrían. Y una muy terca.

-¡Makoto!-se quejó Nagisa irónicamente dejándose juguetear.

Makoto se levantó al ver a Nagisa reír de esa manera y se sentó a su lado nuevamente. Jamás pensó que Nagisa le permitiese comportarse así. Eso quería decir, que si alguna vez lo hacía sin estar bajo los supuestos efectos de esta droga, ¿Nagisa se lo permitiría?

-¡Eres tan lindo!-chilló Nagisa, sentándose junto a él y posando suavemente su mano en la espalda del mayor.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que se había tomado el experimento de Rei muy a la ligera, ¿cómo debía actuar? ¡Jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle a Rei cómo debería actuar bajo los efectos de su vacuna! Recapitulando, de lo que recordaba era "perro" y "deseo sexual", pero lo de deseo sexual no le convencía demasiado. Por ahora, sólo se enfocaría en actuar como un cachorro. Sí, porque de ser un perro viejo bastaba con echarse en el piso y tomar una siesta.

El de ojos color esmeralda se acercó al rubio en ademán meloso buscó que sus manos le acariciaran el cabello. Nagisa respondió amablemente sacudiendo suavemente la palma de su mano en la cabeza del mayor.

-Eres adorable, Mako-chan, me pregunto cómo sería tenerte de mascota- dijo Nagisa retirando las manos de su cabello.

¿Cómo responder a eso? Makoto debía improvisar rápidamente, ya que al no tener él mismo un perro no sabía cómo comportarse ante lo que decía o hacía Nagisa. Decidió tironear la camiseta de Nagisa con la boca en ademán juguetón, mordiendo una de los bordes.

- ¡La camiseta no, Mako-chan, es de Rei! Me ahorcará si la estropeas- rio Nagisa quitándole la camiseta de la boca- ¿Qué pasa, grandote? ¿Qué tienes?-sonrió ahora sentándose en el suelo junto a su temporal "mascota".

Makoto se acurrucó sobre las piernas de Nagisa con el fin de que este le acariciara la espalda. Era la actitud correcta en una mascota, ¿no? Nagisa captó el mensaje y acarició su espalda enérgicamente. Makoto aulló despacio en señal de alegría.

Nagisa metió sus manos bajo la camiseta de Makoto para seguir acariciándolo y esta vez aprovechar de sentir su piel desnuda en sus manos. Lo acarició suavemente, provocándole a Makoto escalofríos, los cuales lograron sonrojarlo sin motivo.

-Tu piel es tan suave, Makoto…-musitó despacio Nagisa, apenas rozándole la piel con los dedos- Me pregunto si… -Nagisa no continuó hablando, pero lo que sí hizo fue bajar más y más su mano hasta toparse con el pantalón del chico de cabello marrón, y meter su mano bajo él para acariciarlo.

Makoto no hizo nada, quiso gritarle, pero no podía, por lo que se meneó incómodamente para mostrarle a Nagisa que no estaba bien.

-Tranquilo, sólo estoy acariciándote-dijo Nagisa deleitándose con la piel de su amigo.

Makoto se puso nervioso, nunca pensó que Nagisa le fuese a hacer algo así en esas condiciones… Pero lo que más le hacía ponerse nervioso era que disfrutaba el sentir las suaves manos de su amigo tocar aquellos lugares con tanta calma.

-¿Te gusta, Mako-chan?-dijo Nagisa un tanto inquieto.

Makoto se quedó quieto, y aprovechándose de su falsa inconsciencia se dejó acariciar. Pero entonces Nagisa ya no estaba enfocado sólo en la piel de sus glúteos, sino que desvió su mano hacia adelante posándose en la reciente erección de Makoto.

-¡Mako-chan, sí te gusta!-rió Nagisa, emocionado por haber logrado excitar a su cachorrito Makoto. Nagisa abrió su mano seguido de apretar el suave y caliente miembro de Makoto para ver su reacción. Makoto simplemente se dejó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y conteniéndose de pronunciar alguna palabra. Los perros no hablan, Makoto, los perros no gimen como humanos.

El mayor se resignó, Nagisa no lo dejaría en paz así que cedió a que Nagisa jugara con él todo lo que quisiera.

-Me pregunto si podrás recordar algo después de esto-dijo Nagisa suspirando sonrojado, acelerándosele la respiración de a poco en lo que disimuladamente desabrochaba su pantalón.

Aprovechando la situación, Makoto se abalanzó sobre el menor una vez más y tironeó los broches con su boca. Nagisa intentó detenerlo, pero solamente atinó a reír avergonzado al querer que en realidad pasara.

Makoto, ingeniándoselas para no usar las manos, llegó a la erección no tan pequeña del rubio y comenzó a lamerla con ganas. Nagisa soltó una vez más una carcajada nerviosa y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del mayor. –¡Mako-chan!... No… no tienes que hacer esto- le dijo esperando a que no entendiera y continuara. Pero luego pensó en que no estaría bien aprovecharse de esa manera, así que buscó otras maneras de sacar provecho del estado de Makoto.

-¡Makoto!-llamó Nagisa en voz alta para captar su atención. Makoto soltó una pequeña risita y se detuvo, volvió a sentarse a su lado. –Eso es, quédate quieto… -suspiró aliviado (y apenado) Nagisa abrochando su pantalón una vez más. –Ahora siéntate- le ordenó al mayor, que al ver que le hacía caso, volvió a perder la culpa que le había venido hace poco.

El de orbes rosas se acercó por debajo al mayor y con una mano acarició su erección, sin que este último se moviera o hiciera algo. Makoto comenzó a jadear, y en el momento en que decidió pasar a mayores y montarse encima, escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta.

-¡Rei-chan!-exclamó Nagisa asustado, al ver entrar a su novio con una expresión fría.

-Me lo llevo a casa de Haru, Nagisa- dijo Rei, sonando cortante y algo extrañado.

-B… bien… Entonces te veré mañana, cariño-dijo Nagisa con la voz temblando.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Hazuki-dijo Rei, acercándose a Makoto y estirándole la mano para que este se pusiera de pie. –No puedo creer que te hayas aprovechado de él aun estando conmigo. Eres imposible, Nagisa, ya hablaremos mañana.

-Pero Rei, yo sólo…

-Ya hablaremos, Nagisa, no vamos a discutir esto ahora. No frente a Makoto.

-Rei-chan-sollozó Nagisa poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él.

-Vete a la cama, idiota- finalizó Rei con un tono herido, seguido de voltear con Makoto y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que salieron y subieron al tren, Makoto se sintió libre de hablar.

-Rei, lo siento mucho… Si no hubiese sido por mí, tú y Nagisa no…

-No, Makoto, no es tu culpa-dijo Rei- Tú cumpliste con tu parte, y te lo agradezco. Eso ha sido culpa de él. Él te ha buscado mientras yo no lo vigilaba, y lo ha hecho sabiendo que no podrías decírselo a nadie, menos a mí.

-¿Estás teniendo problemas con él?

-Unos cuantos… Pero ya pasarán, son cosas pasajeras- finalizó Rei, indicándole a Makoto que ya debían bajar del tren y caminaron fuera de este hasta la salida de la estación- Ahora, no creo que tengas demasiados problemas con Haruka hoy. Ya sabes cómo es él y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Y bueno, Rin y Gou tampoco harán demasiado, puedes estar tranquilo.

-Gracias, Rei, y lo siento otra vez-se disculpó Makoto. Entonces recordó que debía preguntarle qué hacer exactamente, porque no le había hablado nada sobre los supuestos efectos.

-Rei-dijo de pronto el de cabellos de oliva -¿Qué… qué debería hacer respecto a mi comportamiento?-preguntó inseguro.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el de orbes violetas- Lo había olvidado. Iba a darte una pastilla para que no tuvieras que forzarte demasiado-dijo de pronto, sacando una tira plástica de su bolsillo. Al ver la cara de preocupación del mayor, sonrió y lo calmó- Es completamente seguro tomarla, ¿está bien? No tienes que preocuparte.

-Bien-dijo Makoto, seguido de ponerse un comprimido en la boca y tragarlo a secas.

-Vendré por ti mañana por la mañana, los supuestos efectos de la inyección deberían perdurar todo el fin de semana, así que no te descuides.

-V…vale-asintió Makoto. Ambos caminaron hasta el antejardín de Haruka y se detuvieron a tocar la puerta. El pelinegro abrió la puerta con rapidez y los dejó pasar. Rei no permaneció demasiado rato ahí dentro, una vez que le había dado algunas indicaciones a Haru.

Haruka miro al más moreno y su cara inexpresiva no varió ni en lo más mínimo. Luego de unos murmullos para sí, le ordenó que lo siguiera hasta la habitación. Haru realmente no estaba tan feliz como esperaba con la apuesta y no sabía bien qué haría con él. Por ahora, había pensado en dejarlo dormir a los pies de la cama y acariciarle la cabeza.

Una vez arriba, ambos estaban sentados viendo televisión cual panorama de domingo por la tarde, pero de pronto Makoto comenzó a inquietarse por algo sin darse cuenta cuándo. No sabía si era la pastilla que le había dado Rei que estaba surgiendo efecto rápidamente o era solo psicosis… Él no sabía mucho de esas cosas pero ya había pasado poco más de media hora. Eso era suficiente, ¿no?

Comenzó a sentir cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas y que su miembro se endurecía sin motivo bajo su ropa. Se sentía más extraño de lo normal, como si el calor invadiera su cuerpo de una manera agresiva y no le permitiera contenerse. Soltó un gemido reprimido en su garganta tratando de ocultarlo de Haruka, pero el sonido llegó con facilidad a sus oídos y este se percató enseguida, volteándose hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Makoto?-le preguntó el pelinegro al de orbes esmeralda mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara. Makoto lo miró nervioso de vuelta, sin realizar ninguna clase de movimiento. De pronto comenzó a notar que su pantalón se expandía en función de su erección y lo dejaba al descubierto… Pero después de todo, pensó, que Haruka habría aceptado ser parte de esa apuesta, por lo que suponía no se molestaría a la hora de hacer cosas que se olvidarían luego. Podría quizás ahora aprovecharse de su momentánea y falsa falta de razón y vivir el momento escuchando a su lívido por encima de lo que fuera o no fuera correcto con su mejor amigo…

Makoto volvió a gemir, ahora a propósito, buscando provocar una reacción en Haru.

-Ah, pobrecillo-dijo Haruka en lo que le desabrochaba el botón y cierre del pantalón a Makoto, seguido de volver a sentarse y pegar la vista en la televisión- Puedes masturbarte aquí si quieres, no tengo problema en que lo hagas- dijo sin más.

El de cabellos color oliva frunció ligeramente el ceño en ademán decepcionado e insistió a ligeros cabezazos en el abdomen de Haruka para que él participara.

-No quiero jugar ahora Makoto, es tarde y estoy tratando de ver la televisión-replicó Haruka ante la insistencia de Makoto.

Makoto se detuvo a pensar. Él sabía que Haru cedería si tenía la oportunidad, así que debía encontrar una forma de llamar su atención. El de cabellos más claros se acercó gateando a su compañero con la erección fuera de sus interiores y una vez a unos insignificantes centímetros de distancia, comenzó a aullarle desesperado con una infalible mirada de cachorrito. Una vez que Haruka tenía los ojos resignados en él, Makoto se recostó sobre su espalda en las piernas de Haru y lo miró con los ojos implorantes.

-Ugh-suspiró Haru seguido de tragar saliva- ¿Qué pretendes que haga?-preguntó. Makoto volvió a aullar despacio, hasta que Haru se dio por vencido y puso la mano en la erección de Makoto. Este último resopló aire por la nariz en ademán excitado y levanto la pelvis ansioso-¿Si hago esto me dejarás en paz luego?-preguntó una vez más el de orbes azulados. Makoto sonrió divertido.

-Eres realmente insistente-dijo Haruka en lo que estimulaba habilidosamente su erección. El trigueño estaba ahora aún más sonrojado y no podía contenerse de nada. Su sentido común parecía haberse desligado de él hasta el punto de hacer sonidos desagradables para él mismo. –Me pregunto si ya será suficiente…-carraspeó Haru con intención de quitarle las manos de encima. Makoto gimoteó cual cachorro entristecido y este continuó. El de orbes verdes jadeaba, se dejaba juguetear con lujuria mientras con ayuda de sus fuertes piernas se empujaba con dirección a la mano de Haru. Se quejó en voz alta con el fin de insistir más y más. Y lo consiguió:

-Bien, no quería caer en el juego del cachorrito-admitió Haruka despegándose del menor y ahora abalanzándose encima desde otra posición- Pero el hecho de que estés así de cachondo y que no recordarás nada después de esto me da muchas ideas. No debiste venir. Definitivamente.

Makoto volvió a sonrojarse, ¿acaso no eran fantasías de él que Haruka se comportara realmente así tras su reacción? Le pareció extraño e inesperado, lo único que esperaba de él era una reacción fría e inexpresiva de terminarlo luego, pero al parecer pasaría todo lo contrario esta noche.

Haruka quitó por completo los pantalones del menor seguido de empujarlo sobre la alfombra y quitar su ropa interior de un tirón. Comenzó a acariciarlo eufóricamente haciendo un espacio entre sus piernas para introducir sus dedos en él- Eres tan jodidamente lindo, Makoto- le dijo seguido de besar su cuello con suavidad, tal como pensó que Haruka lo haría; despacio, con calma, si caer jamás en lo vulgar… El de los cabellos más claros se estiró en ademán desesperado, mientras Haruka le incentivaba a abrir más sus piernas delante de él. –Siempre eres tan jodidamente lindo-insistió Haruka una vez más, insistiéndole ahora con cierta agresividad al tocarlo.

Makoto sentía que ya no podría aguantar más, a pesar de que la estimulación de la pastilla no era demasiada, el hecho de que Haruka se comportara así le estaba volviendo loco. El mayor disponía de él para hacer lo que quisiera y se estaba aprovechando de ello de la manera más atrevida que al trigueño se le podía haber ocurrido, pero debía controlarse de no responder de una manera demasiado consciente.

-Makoto…-gimoteó el pelinegro seguido de introducir sus dedos en el menor y moverlos despacio- desearía poder tenerte así todos los días… -agregó después de que Makoto comenzara a retorcerse por la excitación que este le provocaba. – ¿Pero por qué cojones tienes que gustarle a todo el mundo?-preguntó después.

-Pero si me gustas tú, Haruka-pensó Makoto en lo que el mayor metía y sacaba sus dedos de él sin dejarlo controlar ninguno de sus impulsos.

-Que le gustas a Nagisa, que le gustas a los Matsuoka…-refunfuño Haruka mientras con esmero bajaba la velocidad de la penetración con el fin de hacerlo con mayor profundidad- Que no le gustes a Rei es una suerte que te han otorgado los dioses del agua, pero estoy harto- se quejó Haruka después de Makoto soltara un fuerte gemido al haberle encontrado aquel punto al que él mismo nunca llegó antes- de que no seas solo mío como antes.

Makoto se quedó atónito en lo poco que podía pensar por su cuenta, ¿era realmente Haruka el que estaba hablando? ¿SU Haru? ¿Su indiferente y distante mejor amigo de la infancia? Le parecía algo realmente raro, pero la situación no ameritaba cuestionarle algo… Haruka estaba diciendo todo lo que sentía porque Makoto no era capaz de entenderle, por lo tanto, lo que más le intrigaba era saber qué pasaría una vez que todo volviera a la normalidad. ¿Podría mirarlo a la cara sin ponerse como un tomate? Ni siquiera sabía si fuese capaz de seguir con la farsa hasta el final… Makoto estaba realmente preocupado, al contrario que con Nagisa.

-Y dime algo-ordenó Haruka mirándolo penetrantemente a los ojos, mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza y comenzaba a explorar el torso del menor con la palma de su mano desnuda. –Oh, es cierto, no puedes decir nada, cachorrito- dijo Haru dirigiéndose a la parte inferior de Makoto seguido de introducirse el miembro de este en la boca y volver a poner los dedos dentro de él.

Habiendo pasado apenas unos minutos, Makoto se corrió próximo a la lengua del pelinegro, contrayendo y dilatando todo su interior reiteradamente en suma desesperación y vergüenza… Pero Haruka no se detuvo, siguió estimulando al trigueño hasta que de pronto otra interrupción lo salvó de estallar en mil pedazos.

-¡Haru!-exclamó una voz que venía del pasillo. Makoto no pudo divisar bien quién era, ni menos escuchar debido a lo perdido que estaba en su excitación… Pero pronto el poseedor de esa voz comenzó a acercarse hasta haber llegado frente a ambos y ponerse de pie. –¡Ya te lo estás jodiendo! Pensé que teníamos un trato, sirenita.

-Que no me llames así-refunfuño Haruka a Rin, despegando los labios del miembro de Makoto y poniéndose de pie – Quedamos en que haríamos lo que quisiéramos, no tienes nada por lo qué rechistarme, Matsuoka.

-Pensé que tendrías la decencia de esperarme al menos-se quejó Rin en aire celoso. Makoto no entendía bien, pero una vez que pudo despejarse un poco y respirar menos agitado, comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones. ¿Será que Haruka y Rin estaban saliendo juntos? ¡Pero si Haru le acababa de decir que estaba celoso de que les gustase a todos! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Y si a Rin también? ¿Qué hacían juntos? Se suponía que Rin quería que el pelinegro fuese la mascota, pero quizás era solo una broma entre ambos… Estaba tan confundido en ese momento, pero no podía intervenir ni decir nada.

Entonces, para recapitular, Makoto estaba tendido en la alfombra de espaldas con apenas una camiseta a medio salirse y una erección persistente.

-No tenía por qué esperarte-reclamó Haruka cruzándose de brazos en ademán molesto y volteándose para no verle la cara.

-¿Y se la estabas chupando?-exclamó Rin anonadado, dejando lo que traía en los brazos encima de la cama y acercándose lentamente hasta Makoto -¡Pobrecillo! Y tú que lo dejas hasta ahí tirado, ¿qué no tienes sentimientos?- Dijo Rin haciendo un puchero con los labios y mirando a Makoto a la cara – Pobre bebé, ¿el malo de Haruka te hizo daño?-le preguntó con una voz juguetona e infantil- Venga, no dejemos que ese bueno para nada te toque de nuevo, ven con Rin, cariñito-le dijo para finalizar, hundiéndose en su cuello y comenzando a acariciar su erección con suavidad.

Makoto volvió a encenderse enseguida. Rin estaba mimándolo de esa forma, ¡y en frente de Haruka! Esto ya pasaba a parecer algo irreal, no se lo podía creer…

-¡No lo toques!-reclamó Haruka en ademán celoso, sin que Rin le prestase atención. -¡Oi!-exclamó enrojeciendo de furia el pelinegro.

-No lo escuches, cariñito, este tío es un pesado nada más- le dijo Rin a Makoto con el fin de molestar a Haruka, y consiguiéndolo. Makoto no quería armar un escándalo entre los dos, pero la situación no estaba para preocuparse. Él tenía que preocuparse de no escuchar y nada más…

Al haberse corrido una vez, ya no le quedaba demasiado por durar, pero los esfuerzos de Rin a pesar de ser sutiles y rápidos, eran muy eficientes y lo tenían de vuelta en las nubes en cosa de segundos.

-¿Y bien?-le susurró Rin a Makoto- Ahora que podemos estar tranquilos, ¿te gusta lo que sientes?-le preguntó seguido de darle una suave y apasionada mordida entre el cuello y su hombro derecho. Makoto sintió el calor expandirse por su cuerpo una vez más y se estremeció- Ojalá pudieses hablar en este momento… Ya me habrías pedido que te follara, ¿no es así, pequeñín?-dijo ahora el pelirrojo con una voz gruesa y seductora. Makoto sintió como todo su poco autocontrol se iba a la basura y se acercaba a un segundo orgasmo con el puro sonido de su voz. Rin se percató de esto, al ver que la erección de Makoto ya no resistía lo dilatada que estaba y comenzaba a mojarse cada vez más.

-¡Que lo dejes ya!-intervino Haru, tomando a Rin por uno de sus hombros en ademán molesto.

-Qué va, tú ya habías empezado sin mí, no vengas a decirme nada-se defendió el de cabello rojizo. Mientras Haru y Rin discutían, Makoto se derretía por la lascivia del momento. Estaba a punto de correrse por segunda vez y el simple hecho de estar avergonzado ante sus dos amigos le provocaba aún más bochorno.

Makoto, en su urgencia por terminar rápido, tomó la decisión nerviosa y angustiada de apoyarse en sus palmas y rodillas para llamar la atención de Rin.

Haruka seguía discutiéndole, pero el instinto de Rin en ese sentido era mucho más fuerte como para quedarse ahí peleándolo en vez de hacer algo.

-Makoto-suspiró Rin de pronto apenas se percató de su posición. El pelirrojo desabrochó su pantalón con apuro y sacó su miembro hasta acercarlo a la entrada de Makoto, seguido de juguetear en ella con el fin de hacerle desesperar. Makoto aulló en ademán triste. -¿Es esto lo que quieres?- le preguntó con la voz seductora, rozando la punta de su glande peligrosamente en Makoto.

Makoto se estiró hacia atrás en ademán afirmativo y Rin lo penetró despacio, ambos dando un quejido lujurioso casi a la vez que incomodó enormemente al pelinegro que miraba con los brazos cruzados desde donde estaba antes.

-Tienes que estar de broma, Rin-dijo Haru levantando las cejas molesto.

Rin lo ignoró, y comenzó a adentrarse en Makoto mientras le susurraba quizás qué.

-Venga, inclínate más, grandote- le ordenaba el pelirrojo a Makoto. Este le hizo caso junto con un gemido adolorido y lujurioso. –Buen chico-susurró después, tomándolo por las caderas- Eres un buen chico… Joder, sí lo eres- dijo una vez que comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro del de orbes esmeralda y expresión adormilada.

-Rin, te estoy hablando-insistió Haru, parándose frente a él.

-Haruka, ¿qué cojones q…quieres?- le preguntó Rin frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de prestar atención a Makoto.

-No quiero que lo hagas con Makoto, déjalo-le ordenó.

-Aw, ¿te causa celos que me lie con otros tíos?-preguntó Rin de broma.

-Tú sabes que no quiero que se acerquen a Makoto. Ahora déjalo-repitió el de orbes azules.

-Dejarlo… dejarlo…-musitó Rin en lo que bajaba la velocidad y comenzaba a hacerlo lento y profundo. Makoto volvió a quejarse y suspiró con fuerza- ¿Qué dices tú, Makoto? ¿Lo dejamos hasta acá?-le dijo al más moreno- No, claro que no… Nos la estamos pasando tan bien, Haru… ¿Por qué no vienes y te unes?

-Rin, te estoy hablando en serio-le dijo Haru al de orbes bermellón.

-Y yo a ti-le respondió de vuelta, seguido de dirigirse a Makoto- Que lindo eres, joder…-le dijo ahora agarrando su erección con una mano y estimulándola con tal de volver loco a Makoto. Este gimió y se agarró con fuerza de la alfombra, pronto a terminar.

-Bien-dijo Haruka seguido de bajarse los pantalones de un tirón y dejar la tercera erección de la habitación al descubierto.

-¿Quieres que me agache?-dijo Rin con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara.

-No jodas, ya sabes bien-le dijo con complicidad sin que Makoto comprendiera y poniéndose frente a él sentado sobre sus talones. –Venga ya, Makoto, si no quieres que este guarro se salga de ti pues no me queda otra-le dijo acercándole su erección a la boca. Makoto se extrañó, pues no creyó a Haru capaz de algo así, pero, una vez más, las ganas eran más grandes. Por lo que se metió el miembro del pelinegro a la boca y al ritmo de Rin comenzó a jugar con él. Haru cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a los claros cabellos de Makoto, con el fin de que no se detuviera.

-Ah… Makoto-gimió Haru cuando Makoto succionó con ganas lo que le ponía en la boca.

-Ah… Makoto-gimió Rin, cuando el interior de Makoto comenzaba a contraerse cada cierto intervalo de segundos y se retorcía de placer. Cuando la estrechez del interior de Makoto era máxima, Rin se corrió sin acomedirse y Makoto dejó su semen caer también sobre la alfombra. Aceleró el ritmo para rematar con Haruka, quien también terminó en un gemido ronco y reprimido en la boca de Makoto.

El de orbes verdes descansó en el regazo de Rin mientras este le acariciaba la espalda, cuando dejó de escuchar las reiteradas discusiones entre el pelirrojo y el de ojos color azul.

Así despertó el domingo por la mañana sobre la cama y con ambos chicos desnudos descansando en su torso, cada uno con las manos donde podían apoderarse de la momentánea mascota.

Tenía un dilema ahora; ¿fingía un día más o hablaba y se acababa todo? Al final terminó por disfrutarlo, pues sabía que no se repetiría un comportamiento así de parte de sus amigos…

-Joder…-suspiró Makoto mirando el techo desolado.

-¡Makoto! Has hablado-titubeó Rin con la expresión asustada, quitándole las manos de encima.

Makoto abrió los ojos con culpa, hasta ahí llegaba todo.

-¡Haru, Makoto está…!-Rin no tenía palabras, pero Haruka no despertaba y no sabía qué hacer para despejar su cabeza de todo lo que estaba pensando. –Makoto, tú… Ayer… ¡Makoto!-balbuceaba Rin, completamente nervioso.

-Rei…-balbuceó Makoto sin saber qué decir- Rei viene por mí a las nueve- dijo y se puso de pie en busca de su ropa. Makoto tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del peliazul en la pantalla táctil. Esperó el tono de conexión y contestó.

-¿Hola?-respondió Rei desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Rei, soy Makoto. Yo…

-Ahh~ Rei-chan, fóllame-se escuchó de trasfondo. Era claramente Nagisa.- Esto, no es un buen momento ahora, Makoto…

-Solo ven por mí cuando termines, te lo imploro- rogó Makoto, avergonzado de haber arruinado su último día como mascota de Iwatobi.

-Lo haré - dijo Rei reprimiendo la voz, y cortó.

-Makoto, dime por favor que tú…-Rin seguía en ademán desesperado en busca de respuestas, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo directamente. Haru aún dormía.

-Yo… yo no recuerdo nada, Rin, descuida-mintió Makoto para aliviarlo.

-Ya, vale…-dijo Rin sonando poco convencido.

-Es verdad… no recuerdo nada-mintió de nuevo Makoto, sonrojándose y evitando la mirada del de orbes bermellón.

-Makoto…tú no… no tienes que mentirme-tartamudeó Rin-Haru está dormido, no te oirá-le dijo para que este se calmara.

Makoto se detuvo de buscar su ropa y a medio ponerse la camiseta que había encontrado, miró a Rin con cierta complicidad y culpa. Rin descifró su mirada al instante.

-Lo… lo siento, Makoto-dijo Rin agachando la mirada en una reverencia. Makoto sonrió como siempre, con esa delicadeza que conmovía a cualquiera.

-No tienes que disculparte, Rin-le dijo al de tez más clara, seguido de plantarle un pequeño y nervioso beso en los labios. Este le respondió y volvió a sonrojarse.

Rin no pudo resistirse a responder a ese beso como quiso hacerlo la noche anterior, por lo que se apoderó de su boca entre mordidas y caricias tentadoras. Makoto volvió a agarrarse sin culpa de la ropa del menor y sin darse cuenta estaban entre los brazos del otro nuevamente.

-¡Oi, Rin!-interrumpió Haruka nuevamente, poniéndose de pie con una velocidad increíble y acercándose a ellos.

-No otra vez, Haru…-se quejó Rin, con Makoto montado en sus piernas y la cara roja de vergüenza.

Haru los miró molesto y se acercó a Makoto por la espalda en plan de interrumpirles de nuevo, pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda del trigueño y respiró con dificultad.

Makoto suspiró, después de esto ya ni siquiera podría fingir que no lo recordaba…

-¡JODER, REI, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!


End file.
